Forever
by GirlRebel
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Heart-broken, Max. Regretful, Fang. The normal stufferoos. Oh, but maybe a little, um, was it called OOC? Yeah, that. Here goes nothing! First fanfic and first one-shot, guys! Please R&R, because I'd really like to know how I do. BTW, am I supposed to put this - 'James Patterson owns Maximum Ride' - thing? I think I am...


**_Forever... That's how long he promised to love me for._**

**_Forever... That's how long I wanted to believe him for._**

**_Forever... That's the word he used to break my heart_**.

I walked in the cold December snow. It was early morning. Birds were still waking up somewhere in the world where it was still warm.

But then again, very little about this world is warm to me now. The world, as it turns out, never needed our saving. The School's gone - disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace. My wings are gone. All of our wings are gone. They were... removed. It hurt so much when they were taken off. It was excruciatingly painful. Even if it wasn't the worst thing I'd ever felt.

Iggy. My pyromaniac friend. He's with the army now. Designing and creating bombs and nuclear weapons and other stuff I couldn't hope to understand. He's out there... and all I can hope for is his safety while he fights and protects the innocent people he makes the bombs for. Even if I don't show as much emotion now-a-days as I had before, I'm much more... well, emotional towards things...

Nudge. My little fashionista. She's gone off to be a world-famous model. She has line after line of clothes styled and designed by her which she calls 'Nudge Fashion.'

Gazzy. He's with Iggy... My little pyro boy with my big pyro friend. I miss them a lot and they worry me so much.

And Angel. Angel, my little baby. She's not so little anymore... because Angel? She's gone off to be called a 'child genius' in the state's greatest university.

There's only one person who hasn't been mentioned yet. One person... the boy who broke my heart when I was a fifteen year old girl.

Fang.

He left me. We'd finally told each other how we'd felt...

***FLASHBACK***

_"Max," Fang's voice drifted to me._

_I turned to look at him, "What's wrong, Fang?"_

_"I can't hold it in anymore."_

_I gave him a confused look, "Hold what in, Fang? You've lost me."_

_"My feelings."_

_Fang? Mister I'm-So-Dark-And-Silent? Mister I-Have-No-Emotions? He can't hold in his feelings anymore...?_

_I asked, "What do you mean, Fang?"_

_He looked me in the eyes and I saw raw emotions playing in his deep black eyes, "I love you, Max."_

***TIME SKIP IN FLASHBACK***

_"Max? Max? Wake up! Where's Fang?"_

_I groggily opened my eyes to see a worried Nudge. I was cold, I realized. I looked around and saw everyone was crowded around me. I was still laying in Fang's bed. I'd fallen asleep while we'd watched movies together..._

_"Max, why are you in Fang's room?" Iggy asked softly._

_"I fell asleep," I mumbled, scratching my head. What was wrong?_

_"Max," Angel bit her lip, her voice shaking._

_"What is it, baby?" I asked, worried._

_"Fang's gone," Gazzy said stiffly, tears rolling down his cheeks and his lips quavering. He was still trying to be my strong boy..._

_But at that moment, everything seemed to go wrong. I didn't seem to be able to hear anyone. I couldn't see. I couldn't breath. And suddenly, it was pitch black and there was nothing else as I lost conscious._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I felt the unwanted tears I'd come to recognize of often prick at my eyes. They stung, but I didn't care. I tightened my jacket around my body and just carried on walking down the cement walkway, letting the tears fall carelessly down my red puffed-up face.

"Max."

My heart stopped.

My name, I was used to...

But the voice.

It was a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

It was a voice I had longed to hear since it disappeared from my life so long ago.

It was a voice belonging to the one and only boy who'd ever been able to break the unbreakable Maximum Ride... or at least break her heart. At least... break my heart.

It was a voice that was irreplaceable, impossible to mistake, and unbelievably easy to identify... as Fang's.

I felt tears fall rapidly down my face as my eyes and his, after so long, met once again.

"Fang." I whispered.

He walked towards me slowly, and I felt so confused.

I wanted to run away from him.

I wanted to be held by him again.

I didn't want him to hurt me again.

I wanted to let myself trust that he'd be there like he'd promised.

It hurt to see him and think about his promise of forever.

My heart was aching with longing just at the sight of him.

My internal argument was still raging fiercely within me while I stood, shocked into a straight line, as Fang made his way towards me.

"Max," he repeated, and this time I heard it in his voice. I heard it all. I heard his longing, his need. I heard his love for me. But mostly? I heard his regret. And I don't know how, but I understood what the regret was for. I understood what he'd regretted about me. He'd regretted leaving me all alone that day. He was just that: Regret in black and white.

"Fang," I didn't try to hold anything back as I said his name. I didn't hold back the hurt. i didn't hold back the longing. I din't hold back my broken heart. I didn't hold back anything as I let my raw emotions into my voice as I said his name.

He looked broken, "Max."

I heard what he wanted. I was so confused. I wanted to give him it and jump into his arms, yet, at the same time, I felt I couldn't trust him anymore. He was Fang. My best friend. The boy who took my breath away. The one who stole my heart. Yet he'd left me. He walked away when I was not the wiser. He took my heart, yes, but he crushed it as well. He left me.

And I let that, all of it, into my voice as I again repeated his name, "Fang."

"Max," He said as a tear fell from his obsidian eyes. He never cried... That spoke volumes in a way no one else could understand.

And I broke. I had been weakened by a single boy. Yet I had no ability to stop it. I loved him. I still do. Even after all he's done to me - after every single last thing he's done! I still love him. I still love Fang.

So I ran. Not away. Not from Fang. But _to_ him. I ran to Fang and he caught me.

He whispered one word, filled with everything I could ever... _ever_. Ever feel... Ever know... Ever dream about... _Ever everything_.

"Forever."

* * *

Hello! I just wanted to ask what you all thought. Tell me how I did, please, because this is my FIRST EVER FANFICTION EEEEEEE! lol ;D Please Read an Review for me and my story, Forever! Thank you all very much! 3 GirlRebel


End file.
